U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,018 discloses supramolecular polymers based on units having ureidopyrimidone groups. Patent Application EP 1 031 589 discloses supramolecular polymers based on units comprising isocyanate functional groups or their derivatives. Patent Application EP 1 136 506 discloses supramolecular polymers based on units comprising glutarimide functional groups. Patent Application WO 01/07396 discloses supramolecular polymers based on units having hydroxyl functional groups and carboxylic acid functional groups carried by aromatic nuclei.
The discovery has now been made of supramolecular polymers in which the units are monomers or prepolymers which can be manufactured in a very simple way much simpler than in the prior art. It is sufficient, for example, to react urea with a product having NH2 or NH functional groups separated by 2 or 3 carbon atoms. Furthermore, some of these monomers or prepolymers are novel products in themselves.